One Shot
by FluffyPenguins143
Summary: Naruto wants to ask Sakura out to Homecoming. Things are bound to happen.


A.N/ Well this is just a simple story that popped in my head and I had to write it down before I forget. It's NaruSaku they're not my preferred couple but I still think they look cute together.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. The end.

Warning: Ino is Sasuke's sister in this one-shot. I know she isn't related to him in anyway but I need a brother and sister relationship for a little bit.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. The deal is that I'm finally in High school since, junior high was literally a living hell that I'm happy I got out of. I'm pretty surprised I didn't die yet.

Right now I'm making my way through the hallways looking for the rooms that are on my schedule and I can say that I'm seriously lost now.

I looked around the halls to see if I can get a little help from anybody that doesn't look intimidating. It's pretty hard to find someone that doesn't look like they're about ready to kill somebody.

I decided to just look for them myself and I eventually got to all my classes with only a little help from some people.

I walked into my math class and found that I seriously didn't find anybody I know there. So instead I walked towards a random seat. I then realized I sat next to someone I didn't know, I looked around to see if he knew anybody and by the looks of it he was pretty much here alone like me. So I decided to talk to him and get to know him. "Hey I'm Naruto. What's your name?" He looked at me with an impassive look on his face. He kind of just blew me off and ignored me since, he had the whole 'I'm better than you, so don't talk to me' type of air around him. I shook it off and just ignored the fact that the guy had the whole stick up my ass attitude.

The day just flew by and it was finally lunchtime. My favorite time of the day. I walked over to my table and we chatted about the usual stuff that we talk about. Shikamaru, the brainiac who always has a book in his hands, even though he doesn't look like the type that read much. Suigetsu, the typical scene kid that hung out with us. Kiba, the jock. And then there's me, I'm just the tag along. What we were talking about was School, the weekend and video games.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

At least a few weeks passed by and again another lunch period came to an end. So, while I was walking out the door the hallways were crowded as usual.

I was on my way to my next class until I saw my crush, Sakura Haruno the most goddess like woman I've ever laid eyes on. Everything about her was perfect. Homecoming was coming soon and I wanted to ask her out.

Until I saw across the hall, at the guy thats in the same math class as me, glance at her too. I guess me and him had the same idea in our heads to ask her out so when we both looked at each other. Both of us had a challenging look in our eyes. It was like one of those old western movies when both of us are waiting for the others next move.

Suddenly everything seemed to go pretty fast and the next thing I knew I was running towards her. I looked towards my supposed 'opponent' and could see that he was a pretty fast runner. It seemed that it was neck to neck and then bam!

I ran into the av cart on the way. I was on the ground trying to process what just happened but it only took a second until I got back up. I booked it to Sakura, and I was once again trying to catch up to her. Finally I managed to reach her but that dude was there already. It seemed that time slowed down and he turned around with a smirk on his face. "Better luck next time" he said as he walked away to who knows where.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

It has been official I have lost. The next day at school has gone by terribly slow. "Yo, Naruto are you ok?" Shikamaru said as we were hanging at my place.

I looked up from my notebook and said "Psh, yeah what makes you think I'm not ok?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Because, we have been friends since third grade, so I know you pretty well."

I scowled "Ha, ok sure you do, but seriously I'm fine."

Shikamaru sighed "Ok, if you say so."

"Alright, fine I was going to ask Sakura out but that bastard from my math class beat me to it." I crossed my arms and I had an irritated look on my face. While Shikamaru just simply shook his head. "Well I told you to do it earlier, but no. Pikachu knows everything."

I grabbed a nearby foam football and threw it at him. It hit his head and he looked at me with a death glare. "Yo, dude you want me to help you out or not?" He asked irritably.

I glared at him. "Obviously I want you to help me." He nodded "Alright then here's the plan."

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

The next day soon approached and I was ready to put my plan into action. Me and Sakura have been friends for years and I was not about ready for some stick up my ass egoistic bastard to take my woman.

During third period I passed her a note, telling her to meet me at the football field after school.

After school I sat under a tree near the football field, waiting for her to come meet me. What I saw next was unbelievable. There was this girl and she was as pretty as Sakura. I got up from my spot and went to go talk to her. You know just to be friendly, but I could never love her since my heart belonged to Sakura.

"Hey are you new here?"

She looked around to see where the voice came from. Then her eyes landed on me. Wow, she had pretty looking eyes, her eyes were a nice shade of blue and they were beautiful. "I'm not actually, I don't recall ever seeing you though." I shook my head out of my thoughts "Yeah sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Uzumaki Naruto" she smiled and said "Nice, to meet you Naruto, I'm Uchiha Ino" I nodded. But then another figure decided to join in. And guess you it was? Yup that one dude, that we aren't on good terms right now.

"Oh, yeah I forgot. Naruto this is my brother Sasuke." I looked at him and he looked at me I nodded my head in acknowledgement while he did the same thing. "Well, I'll see you guys later." Then I left it at that.

I went back to the tree I was sitting at. And continued to wait for her to arrive. She came and we talked. Well lets just cut to the chase. I asked her to go out with me and she surprisingly accepted. Wooh Hoo happy ending. Ok, not so much.

Right when Sasuke found out he was ticked off. He and me fought after school. And let me tell you, he does not pull his punches. But when all hope seemed lost for me, I managed to get my binder that fell out of my bag and hit his head with it, which resulted him to get knocked out AND also resulting us to get some detention.

So I guess Sakura and Sasuke weren't going to homecoming together any more. But Sasuke found someone else to go with and turned out to be Hyuuga Hinata and me and him worked things out so all was well. Ino and Sakura turned out to be best friends which lead to, Sasuke becoming my best friend. So everything turned out to be fine, I got my crush to be my girlfriend. My supposed enemy became one of my best friends. And the school year didn't turn out that bad after all.

=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=#=

A.N./ Well there's that NaruSaku one shot! It's not too fluffy or special but it's something. So I hope you guys liked it!

And yes I will try to get the next chapter on Its Easy to Hate its Harder to Love up soon! Probably next week but we'll see if the plot bunny wants to run away or nah.

Reviews are welcomed!

Always & Forever


End file.
